What A Demon Does When His Mother Is Out!
by KittyKat12567
Summary: What does a demon do when his mother is out? Well what would kurama do? Read to find out! Oneshot! Kurama and Hiei shonen ai, or boys love! heh, Plz read and review! Enjoy everybody!


**What A Demon Does When His Mother Is Out**

**KittyKat: Hi! This is another one shot!**

**Lily: Yes it is! I made it this time. In a sudden burst of insanity!**

**Kurama: KittyKat does not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Hiei: Hn...**

**KittyKat: Ok well... Enjoy!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -**

**Kurama's P.O.V**

I walked into my house and called to my mother. There was no reply.I walked into the kitchen to make myself some quick lunch and saw a note on the fridge.

_Shuichi,_

_I'm working overtime tonight. There is plenty of food in the fridge for dinner. Take care and I will see you in the morning!_

_Mom._

I open the fridge and made myself a quick and simple meal. After I ate, I decided to do my homework in the living room. I sat on the couch and open my book. My mind wasn't focused on it though...

Hiei... I haven't seen him since the demon tournament. Does he not need me anymore? I became angrier. Why did he stay with that woman!? What's so special about her? Does he love her!

I close my book forcefully and stomp up the stairs. I open the door to my room and then I got the shock of my life.

Hiei was sitting on the window still looking out the window. The sky was turning dark as nightfall was coming.

He turned to me.

"You're late Kitsune..."

I was still recovering from my shock. I glared at him and turned away angrily.

"What about Mukuro?"

"She gave me a day off..." He shrugged. "So I came to see you..."

My hopes shot up. He came to see me? I couldn't hold my excitement.

"R-really?"

He nodded slowly.

This was my chance to claim him as my own. By morning Hiei would be mine.

"Hiei?"

"What?"

"I heard its going to rain tonight..."

"I can see that..."

Raindrops were hitting the glass window and the sound of thunder could be heard. It was now or never. I held my breath.

"Would you like to stay over?"

He looked at me for a minute or two. I hung my head solemnly, waiting for the rejection.

"Sure."

I looked up astonished. I smiled at my fire demon or soon to be my fire demon.

I put on my night clothes and turned off my lights. I then went under the covers. The lights from outside made it visible to see Hiei. He was strong, prepared and ready for anything. Yes, he was dangerous. He could chop things into fragments in a second. I was about to change that.

"Hiei?"

"Yes Fox?"

I smiled at him and opened the covers.

"Come join me." I called to him encouragingly.

He eyed me suspiciously.

"Just once please!" I begged and smiled as he made his way towards the bed.

"Just once..." He said quietly to me as he got under the covers.

At that moment I pulled him closer to me. He jerked and stiffened. I noticed his discomfort and slowly started stroking him. I whispered softly.

"It's okay Hiei..." I stroked his soft black hair. "You don't have to be so tense." He started to relax as I kept stroking him gently. "I'll protect you Hiei, I promise."

Slowly he relaxed and I pulled him closer. I found it hard to believe he was Hiei now. He looked so relaxed, unprepared and vulnerable. He was a child in my arms. I hugged him protectively.

"I love you Hiei..." I whispered softly. "So much..." I closed my eyes as sleep took over.

"Kurama."

I looked down at him and blushed. He heard me!

He stared at me for a moment and then grabbed hold of one of my bangs. He tugged on the like an infant. He was so cute! He then pulled me into a kiss. Not a very experienced kiss but a sweet one. He then looked at me, blushing slightly. I looked into his fiery red eyes and smiled. I then gave him another kiss. Hiei was now mine.

Beat that Mukuro!

------------------------------------------

Mukuro sneezed softly. A general walked up to her.

"Do you have a cold?"

"No." She smiled. "Must be a chill."

"Be careful not to get sick."

"Don't worry..." She looked at the seat where Hiei was _**supposed**_ to be.

"Someone must be talking about me..."

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**END**

**KittyKat: And that's the end! How was it? Like it? Hate it? I don't care but plz review!**

**Kurama: Well I rather they like it...**

**Lily: Plz review!**

**Hiei: Hn. These people are insane.**

**KittyKat: Aww come here Hiei! I bet you're so lonely! (Picks up Hiei and starts hugging him)**

**Hiei: ...  
Kurama: Well I guess Hiei's tired today, poor Hiei.**

**KittyKat: AWW YOUR SOO CUTE WHEN YOUR LIMP!**

**Lily: PLZ REVIEW AGAIN!**

**Kurama: Lily, why are you dancing?**

**KittyKat: Something wrong with her.**


End file.
